princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z (PrinceKodi Pet Style)
Pet Style is the first TV Series that Appears Cast *Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) as Son Goku/Kakator *Elizabeth Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Chi Chi *young Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as young Gohan *Gohan (Great Ape) as Himself *Dale (Chip n Dale The Rescue Rangers) as Krillin *Gadget (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Bulma *Chip (Chip n Dale The Rescue Rangers) as Yamcha (Bulma's Ex) *Puar as Herself *Oolong as Himself *Flik (Bugs a Life) as Tien Shinahan *Cecil (The Secret of Nimh 2) as Chaoitzu *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Master Roshi *Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong) as Baba *Mr.Ages (The Secret of Nimh) as Grandpa Gohan *Kodi (Balto II:Wings of Change) as Piccolo *Winston (Alpha and Omega) as Kami *Mr Popo as Himself *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as King Yema *Montorey Jack (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Dr.Brief *Miss Lilly as Mrs.Brief *Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) as Raditz *Warren T.Rat (An American Tail) as Vegeta (Bad Guy) *Moe (An American Tail) as Nappa *Spiders (Jumanji) as Saibermen *Vegeta (Great Ape) as Himself *Various Wolves (the Jungle Book) (Alpha and Omega) (Balto) as The Onther Namkians *Stinky (Alpha and Omega) as Young Dende *Runt (Alpha and Omega) as Denda's Brother *Garth (Alpha and Omega) as Nail *Rama (The Jungle Book) as The Great Elder *Weasel (Disney) as The Ginyu Force *Cat R.Waul (An American Tail 2:Fievel Goes West) as Frieza (1St Form) *Goth (Silverwing) as Zarbon *The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) as Monster Zarbon *Throbb (Silverwings) as Dodoria *Plankton (Spongebob) as Cui *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) as Frieza (2nd Form) *Acheron Queen (1st Form) (Alliens) as Frieza (3dr Form) *Meowrice ( ) as Frieza (Final Form) *Kong (Felidae) as Frieza (100% Full Power) *Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Bardock (In Flashback) *Mickey Mous (Dinsey) as King Vegeta (In Flashback) *Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Vegeta Kid (Flashback) *Foxglove (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Maron *Koopa King (Mario Bros TV Show) as Garlt Jr *Giant Koopa King (Mario Bros TV Show) as Garlt Jr (Full Power) *Garlit Jr Henchman as Thimselves *Claudandus (Felidae) as King Cold *Various Cats (An American Tail) as King Cold's Henchman *Tony Toponi (An American Tail) as Trunks *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Vegeta (Good Guy) *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Dr.Gero/Android 20 *Bounder (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Android 19 *Fat Cat (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Android 17 *kismet (Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers) as Android 18 (Bad) *Tammy (Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers) as Android 18 (Good) *Tiger (An American Tail) as Android 16 *Pinky Fox (Rock a Doodle) as Dr.Gero (Human) *Evil Manta (The Little Mermaid (TV Show) as Imperfect Cell *Luger (Silverwings) as Semi-Perfect Cell *King Sombra (My Little Pony:Friend Schip is Magic) as Perfect Cell *Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Hercule/Mr.Satan *Adult Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2:Timmy to Rescue) Adult and Future Gohan *Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Goten *Teen Tanya (An American Tail II:Fievel Goes West) as Videl *Alue (Balto II:Wolf Quest) as Erasa *Nelly Brie (An American Tail 4) as Gohan's School Teancher *Brindthy (Alvin and The Chipmunks) as Gohan's First Date *Staurt Little as Videl's Ex Boy Friend *Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Marron *Discord (MLP) as Babidi *Lord Malefor (Spyro The Dragon) as Bibidi *Buster and Mooch (Lady and The Tramp 2:Scamp's Adventure) as Spobovich and Yamu *Reggie (Lady and The Tramp 2) as Dabura (Bad) *Einstein (Oliver and Company) as Dabura (Good) *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Fat Buu *King Rat (Penguins of Madgascar) as Majin Vegeta *Katz (Courage The Coudrly Dog) as Pure Evil Buu *Beast (Staurt Little 3) as Super Buu *Nigel (Rio) as Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) *King Mouse (The Nutchkraken Prince) as Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) *Li'll Lightning (101 Dalmations II) as Buu Kid *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Gotenks *Shade Silverwings (Silverwings) as Vegito *Charlie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Superme Kai *Tony (Alpha and Omega) as Kebito *Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) as Kebito Kai *Jock (Lady and The Tramp) as Old Superme Kai *Humphery (Alpha and Omega) as Adult Dende *Adult Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2:Timmy To Rescue) as Teen Goten *Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) as Pan *Cyhntia Brisby (aka Angelina Ballerina) (The Secret of NIMH)as Bulla Kid *Tod (The Fox and The Hound) as Uub Gallery